deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield vs Meowth
This is a What-If? Death battle between Garfield from Garfield and Meowth from Pokemon. Description Garfield vs Pokemon. Which animated,talking,and comedic feline will come out on top? Interlude Boomstick:Cats are pets that usually sit around the house or prefer bathing themselves besides naturally bathing. Ew... ''' Wiz:However,these two cats are far from being your ordinary house cats. '''Boomstick:Like Garfield, the cat who loves lasagna and hates Mondays. Wiz:And Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon and member of Team Rocket. Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Garfield Wiz:Born on June 19th 1978,Garfield was born in a Italian restaurant on a winter night. The young kitten had a passion for Italian food, causing the owner to decide between Garfield or his restruant and sold Garfield to a pet store. '''Boomstick:Until Jon Arbuckle adopted the fat kitten,giving Garfield a new home to live in and receive a brand new friend. Well two considering Jon also had a dog named Odie who despite being a dog, befriended him and continued to enjoy Lasagna and hate Mondays. ' Wiz:Despite looking like an ordinary cat,Garfield is fat from that. He's strong enough to rip from the ground and lift it, strong enough to lift a fire hydrant from the ground, rip car doors with his bare hands, and kicked Odie so hard he went to next week. No I am not kidding. 'Boomstick:Like every other cat,he has retractable claws that he scratch enemies with and can create hairballs to flood opponents.He's also quite clever,being able to drive cars and manipulate others with ease and can even robbed a bank on his own. ' Wiz:Like every cartoon character, he has toonforce,which allows him to break the laws of physics with light reality warping and hammerspace,which allows him to pull objects out of nowhere. 'Boomstick:Speaking of Garfunkle's objects, he carries an Air Bubble, which is used for underwater purposes and can be popped and was not stolen from the Sonic series (ahem). He also has bombs for blowing shit up,a hammer,a Death Pepper which allows him to breathe fire,a Time Watch which can stop time for an unlimited amount of time and more. ' Wiz:He also has a Magic Pencil, which can erase his enemies from his existence but needs to ask the narrator to use this,Lasagna to restore health,a Red Stick which can turn Garfield invisible and Formula ZZZZ,which prevents Garfield from sleeping and grants him various powerups. 'Boomstick:Another popular ripoff. But if things get serious he can enter his superhero form, Garzooka. ' Wiz:As Garzooka, Garfield physical attributes are greatly increased and can reach all the way to Planet Level. He can also fire radioactive hairballs from his mouth that can take down enemies. However,this form is vulnerable to mind control and it took Garfield himself to snap him out of it. 'Boomstick:But even without his kickass super form, he's still quick enough to dodge lasers and lightning, run so fast it kills a mailman,outrun the darkness in his room, and fall asleep before the light went out in his room, placing him around faster than light! ' Wiz:Garfield is also pretty tough as he can take survive his entire house falling on him,survive his face blown off,tanked a velocity fall from a tree and shrugged it off and more. However,Garfield isn't perfect as his toonforce can be random and inconsistent and can still be harmed and killed despite it. 'Boomstick:Also this dude is incredibly lazy! ' If he eats too much food, he can fall asleep for extended periods of time and is easily distracted by food. Wiz:Also the Turpentine Acetone Bezene which is also referred to as the Dip or "Toon Acid" is his kryptonite, including other toons. 'Boomstick:But if you see this cat make sure not to get on his bad side,ESPECIALLY on Mondays. ' Garfield:I HATE MONDAYS! '' Meowth Wiz:The Scratch Cat Pokemon Meowth is a member of Team Rocket,who usually try to steal Pikachu. As an infant,Meowth moved to Hollywood and joined a gang consisting of other Meowths and it's gang leader, who was a Persian. '''Boomstick:Meowth then saw a female Meowth named Meowzie and became immediately head over heels. However,Meowzie told him that it had preferred humans and instead of moving on, it tried making itself more humanlike such as learning how to speak English and walk on both of its legs but was still rejected. The first word he spoke when he learned English was "rocket" and this inspired him to join Team Rocket. That's pretty stupid. ' Wiz:Although it's not Team Rocket's strongest Pokemon, it's still pretty powerful for his own right. Meowth's strong enough to defeat the gang's leader Persian, who's the final evolution of Meowth, can occasionally fight Ash's Pikachu,and can harm Tyranitar with Fury Swipes that is also armored. Meowth is also incredibly smart as he can pilot mechas and drive vehicles and also is a very quick thinker and has been stated to be the smartest out of the Team Rocket Trio. 'Boomstick:Unlike other Pokemon,Meowth's move set is very short however his iconic attack is Fury Swipes,which are a series of weak and quick scratches that can hit up to 2 or 5 times. It also knows Scratch. Unlike Fury Swipes,it's more powerful but only has one scratch. It also knows Bite, which is self-explanatory. ' Wiz:Unlike every other Pokemon, Meowth has toonforce which allows him pull items and weapons out of nowhere and reform if crushed. 'Boomstick:His most iconic way of transportation is the Meowth Balloon,which has nets that can trap enemies,rocket boosters to increase speed,missile launchers,and a beam cannon. ' Wiz:As for other weapons, he has a bazooka which can fire rockets that can harm Pokemon like Metagross,a hand bazooka which can grab objects,bombs,smoke bombs,a hammer, and has stealth goggles that can track and see those who are invisible like Meloetta. 'Boomstick:But moving on to his machines and robots, he has the Mecha Evolution Power-Packed Amplify-O-Rama Mark 2 which makes Meowth's Fury Swipes and Scratch attacks stronger than before. ' He can pilot the Mecha Meowthinator,which can fire rockets with ropes attached out of it's ears that can pull anything towards it, can absorb electricity with its atennas,can turn it's hands into claw like drills that are used for punching and can fire the top of it's head off like a rocket. Wiz:However his most powerful mech is the Mega-Mega-Mega Mecha Meowth. 'Boomstick:Wow that's a mouthful. Anyway, this thing is capable of absorbing and redirecting electricity from Pikachu and the armor is really durable. It took a Mega Blaziken to cause it to overheat and explode. ' Wiz:But even with his inventions, Meowth is still fast enough to keep up with Ash's Pikachu,who could dodge a Hyper Beam from Drake's Dragonite and Latios' Luster Purge which is around the speed of light! Meowth can also dodge gunfire and avoid lasers. 'Boomstick:This cat is also quite tough to put down. He can constantly take Pikachu's Thunderbolts,endure a brutal beating by Tyranitar,and even got blasted off out of Earth and crashed back down with no difficulty. Holy shit! Where can I get this cat? ' Wiz:But don't be mistaken. While Meowth is strong in its own right, it's still pathetic by Pokemon standards and is not well trained since Meowth doesn't battle often. Also it's movepool is very small and even then,those moves aren't that powerful. 'Boomstick:Also his weapons seem to get destroyed quite often despite their destructive capability and his schemes are often thwarted by the likes of Ash and friends. But trust me when I say you do not want to underestimate this Cat Pokemon. ' ''Meowth:Meowth that's right! '' Death Battle Team Rocket is flying around on the Meowth Air Balloon above the skies,thinking of a plan to catch that Pikachu of Ash's. Jessie:It's been 20 years and we still haven't captured the twerp's Pikachu! Jessie rambled. James:Yeah but whenever we get close to capturing Pikachu, the twerp's friends keep interfering. However, Meowth had a different strategy to catching the electric mouse. Meowth:Maybe we should just capture another Pokemon and finally defeat that runt with it? Jessie:Y'know that's not a bad idea! I think I see one right over there. Jessie points over to a orange cat,walking on both of its legs holding some lasagna . Meowth:Let's go! Meowth said sinisterly. Garfield was enjoying his lasagna and came close to finishing until Team Rocket appear in front of Garfield and did their famous motto. Jessie:Prepare for trouble! We have no time to waste! James:And make it double! That meal will be the last you'll taste! Jessie:To protect the world from devastation! James:And to unite all people within our nation! Jessie:To denounce the evils of truth and love! James:To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie:Jessie! James:James! Jessie:Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! James:Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth:Meowth that's right! Garfield looks back at the audience. Garfield:Oh great they'll kill me with poetry. James:And it talks? This Pokemon isn't related to you by any chance is it Meowth? James asked Meowth:Never seen this Pokemon before. Jessie pulls out the PokeDex but it says "No Data." Jessie:And it's undiscovered? Now we have to catch it! Jessie threw her pokeball in a attempt to capture Garfield but the ball managed to bounce back. Meowth:Wait a minute,this isn't a Pokemon. Garfield:Ok now that hurt! Garfield then threw a bomb near Jessie and James, knocking them back. Jessie:And to think we could've had a new member. James:Of all the ways the writer could've let us out... '''Both:LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! A star dinged from the skies as usual. Luckily,Meowth managed to duck past the blast unlike usual. Meowth:Jessie! James! Ooh your gonna regret that buddy! Garfield:So much for a lazy Sunday. Both cats got into a fighting position and held out their claws. '---FIGHT---' Both cats clashed with their claws at the same time, making a metal clang noise. Garfield threw a bomb but Meowth ran past it and threw another bomb,causing Garfield to leap from the explosion. Meowth:Fury Swipes! Meowth shouted before swiping his claws 3 times at Garfield,sending the orange cat back. Garfield:Peruvian Death Pepper! Garfield then ate the Death Pepper and began breathing fire at at Meowth's rear, causing him to scream in pain from the fire. Garfield then kicked Meowth, launching him a long distance. Garfield ran to where Meowth is and Meowth got back up on his feet and then used Scratch on Garfield,who ran past the attack and used his hairballs to attack Meowth, who destroyed them using his bazooka. Garfield then smirked and pulled out the Red Stick, turning Garfield invisible. Meowth was confused to where his opponent went until he pulled out his stealth goggles and fired another missile at the invisible Garfield,slamming him into a tree. Garfield was burnt from the missile and his fur was covered in smoke. Garfield:This calls for a snack break. Garfield pulled out some Lasagna,healing his injuries. Meowth:Well that's just cheating! Meowth pointed out. Garfield:You started it. Meowth presses a button and he summons the Meowth Balloon and starts piloting it. Meowth then pressed a button and started shooting missiles from the balloon. Garfield started avoiding them as he then jumped high onto the balloon and with his claws with a devious grin,slicing the air from the balloon. Fortunately for Meowth, he grabbed a jetpack and began flying. Garfield then started driving on Formula ZZZZ and both raced each other. Garfield then pulled out a Apple Pie and threw it at Meowth's face, causing his jetpack to malfunction and explode which makes him crash. Garfield laughs at his foe's misfortune,who then saw Meowth inside the Mega-Mega-Mega Meowth and evilly smiling. Meowth:This is Team Rocket,IN YOUR FACE! Meowth declared menancily. The Mega-Mega-Mega Meowth's arm then stomped on Garfield,supposedly squishing him. However,the arm on the Mega-Mega-Mega Meowth began shaking and a buff figure appeared lifting it. This was Garfield superhero alter ego, Garzooka. ' Garzooka:Actually Meowth,it's in yours! Garzooka crushed the arm of the Mega-Mega-Mega Meowth and used it's arm to slam back the mech. Meowth:Gah! Meowth then used the other arm to tried to punch Garzooka but Garzooka grabbed the other and twisted the whole suit backwards and caused it to fall with great force. Garzooka fired a radioactive hairball from his mouth,causing the mech to explode into pieces and Meowth used a smoke bomb to move past Garzooka. Meowth's fur was messed up and he used Bite on Garzooka's head,trying his best to get the Scratch Pokemon off. Meowth then used Fury Swipes on Garzooka,giving him red slash marks on his face and making him shrink back to Garfield. As Meowth was about to attack Garfield again, Garfield pulled out his Time Watch and froze time before Meowth could ambush the cat who hated Mondays. Garfield:Excuse me can I get a pencil please? Garfield asked to the narrator, who gave him a magic pencil to him. Garfield:Thanks. Garfield erased Meowth once and for all using the eraser side, getting rid of the talking Meowth once and for all. Garfield:Finally! Garfield unpaused time again with his Time Watch and began walking back to his house. '---KO---''' Conclusion 'Boomstick:Holy Shit! Who knew a fight between these two felines would be so epic? ' Wiz:Both of these cats are very powerful on their own but only Garfield held the supporting edges. '''Boomstick:While Meowth had the edge in strength and intelligence, Garfield simply outclassed in everywhere else. Wiz:While Meowth can keep up with Pikachu,he's only been shown to do it rarely and most of the times Pikachu defeats Meowth, even with Team Rocket's help. Garfield can also outrun darkness and has feats backing this up, meaning Garfield would be able to get the finishing blow. 'Boomstick:The dude can also just freeze time and just obliterate Meowth with the Time Watch, who has no counters for time stopping abilities. ' Wiz:And while Meowth does have his own toonforce, it's very limited compared to Garfield's which allows him light reality warping and insane regeneration. 'Boomstick:Or he just turn Garzooka and beat the shit out of him. Hell,Garzooka's strongest feat puts around Planet Level! That's much more powerful than any mech Meowth has. ' Wiz:So it was Garfield's superior durability, speed,expierence,and arsenal that gives him the advantages needed to defeat Team Rocket's cat once and for all. 'Boomstick:It looks like Meowth was PAWS'D once and for all. ' Wiz:...The Winner is Garfield. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Catfight